<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternative Glitter as Gold story(not connected to series) by Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188263">Alternative Glitter as Gold story(not connected to series)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie'>Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Brainwashing, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been deemed an outcast all his life, despite his status as a Prince of Asgard. He doesn't help himself any with the vanishing acts he does making other Asgardians distrustful of him even more considering his trickster ways. Even after going on quests for almost 20 years straight to prove himself the Warrior Three distrust him and he can't even make his friendship work with Sif anymore, always getting into arguments with each other.</p><p>But when Jotuns try to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, ruining Thor's coronation, Loki realises that someone is trying to set him up and get him out of the picture, possibly for good. Can he manage to escape? Or will he fall into a plan nearly a thousand and a half years in the making.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Sif (Marvel), Loki/Sif (Marvel), Thor/Jane Foster - Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Loki Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Once mankind accepted a simple truth.</p><p>That they were not alone in this Universe.</p><p>Some worlds, man believed, were home to their Gods; their Gods taught them which races to fear.</p><p>From a world of cold and darkness, came the Frost Giants, who could have plunged the mortal world into a new ice age.</p><p>But humanity would not face this threat alone.</p><p>Our armies drove The Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world, but the cost was great. But in the end their King fell and the source of their power was taken from them.</p><p>The last great war ended and we withdrew from the other world and returned home to the realm eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And through we have fallen into man’s myths and legends, it was Asgard, its warriors that brought peace to the Universe.” Odin finished his tale as he should his son and Loki The Casket of Ancient Winters. He stood before the two children. “But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace.”</p><p>Loki saw that his father looked at him with a little smirk. The boy didn’t understand why his father taught that was funny but pay it no mind. He was not to be King of Asgard and he was glad he was free of the burden as it gave him more time for studying his magic so he could travel the other realms one day. He may only be 12 but The Aesir live long lives, and didn’t age past a Midgardians 20’s until they reached their 2000’s, so he would be able to see many places; even ones outside the 9 realms.</p><p>He could befriend the other races. Maybe that was what his father was smirking at him for. If he could befriend even the Jotun on his travels, he could prevent another war from ever happening between the two races. Well, that was if any were still alive. “Do The Frost Giants still live?” Loki asked, with hope and wonder in his voice with the prosect. It would be a lot of work, but Loki thought he could do it.</p><p>Thor looked down his nose a Loki, obviously not liking the tone Loki took. “When I’m King, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all.” Thor mimed what looked like stabbing, then beamed at Odin. “Just as you did, father.” Loki stared at his brother with wide eyes. That was… unnecessary. Thor would one day be king and that action would cause a war. War meant people on both sides getting hurt. Loki scrunched his face up as he looked at Thor like he was an idiot, before turning back to listen to his father again when he started talking.</p><p>“A wise king is always ready for war.” Odin shifted his gaze between Loki and Thor before walking between the two boys. Loki didn’t think that was quite right, felt there was supposed to be more. Loki thought you shouldn’t look for war, especially not when there was another way. It just didn’t seem smart.</p><p>The two boy’s looked at each other. Thor clearly took the All-father words to heart where Loki saw fault. Still The All-father’s words were law and it would be seen as treason not to agree, at least in words alone, if not in mind. So when Thor said he was with Odin, Loki commented the same. He never notice his hand barely being held in Odin’s.</p><p>As they left Odin spoke one final time. “Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings.” Loki once again was confused. Loki wasn’t the first born so he wasn’t supposed to a king, and even if he was, he wouldn’t want it. Loki, however, didn’t want too disappoint his father by stating his feelings on the matter when he rarely saw the man as it was.</p><p>With one final looked over his shoulder at the relic that seemed to call to him, and a promise to himself that one day he would befriend the Jotuns, Loki left The Weapons Vault. He let his hand fall from his father’s weak grip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki rode into Asgard alongside Thor, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. The horse he was using was probably going to be put out of their misery when they return if Loki couldn’t save them. Asgard’s best healers probably couldn’t save the poor thing, considering he had no idea where to start himself, the horse seemed to be going off pure spite alone. If they survived, Loki would make sure never to use another horse again until the horse made it’s way to Valhalla, because the horse was loyal to a fault, saving Loki from certain death from another one of Odin increasingly hard quests.</p><p>Loki himself had to physically tie himself, with his teeth, to the steed before even attempting to catch up with his brother, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three, due to his fear of succumbing to his exhaustion. Lady Sif had a nasty looking gash still leaking with her blood. Hogan looked like he was starved for weeks, which was mostly true, as they had run out of food near the end, with no vegetation or animals on the volcanic side of the planet the quest led them too and Hogan never accepted any of the food Loki offered him that he got from a portal he made in his satchel, in fear it was a trick. Volstagg took multiple arrows to the chest before Loki did a quick patch job. Fandral was probably the worst, with severe internal blooding as he was almost killed with bolder to the chest. The only one out of the group that looked semi-decent was Thor, who sat proud on his horse, like the state of his warriors were not of any concern. Thor, had what looked like a few bruises and scratches in comparison to his warriors. Thor, at a stretch, looked like he was dehydrated and needed to drink little extra water to make it back up.</p><p>Loki felt like fuming as he managed to get off the horse without too much struggle.</p><p>More than half of the problems they faced were due to Thor’s arrogance and tactlessness. And he got out with barely a scratch because everyone protected him. If Thor had just stayed silent, but no, Prince Thor Odinson had to just tell them of their inferiority to the Aesir. The Warriors Three had to agree even though it was preposterous. No race was inferior to another and none were any better. Loki sighed as he pushed the thoughts from his mind, ordering a stable boy not to end the horse and to take care of it until Loki returned from the healers himself.</p><p>Loki took Fandral arm gently and was about to put it over his shoulders when Fandral pulled away. Stubborn fools, the lot of them. All Loki was going to do was help him to the Healers. There was no need to distrust him so much. Sure, he was Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, but someone can lie for a good reason and mischief can be used as a distraction at the very least. Something that saved the groups lives on these stupid quests more often than not. But no, his is distrusted as it is not the ‘honourable’ Asgardian way. Loki honestly couldn’t care if it was honourable or not, he was just glad they all got out alive, again.</p><p>Loki saw as Thor was approached by a royal guard. He didn’t watch as they conversed however, focusing his eyes on Lady Sif as she stumbled off her horse. Loki went to her even in his exhausted state and helped her balance. “Here, let me heal your wounds Sif. Or at least stop the bleeding.” One of his hands hovered over her worst wound while the other steadied her.</p><p>“That is kind of you Prince Loki. But I don’t think you in your state have the energy to waste when the healers have more than plenty.” Lady Sif carefully pushed Loki’s hands away giving him a look of distrust as well which pained Loki. Even Sif. Nearly a millennia of fighting by their side, plus over 20 years of going on one quest right after another and they still don’t trust him. Sif did not trust him. Loki balled his hands and nodded. He didn’t miss how Sif brightened up as Thor started heading in their direction. “My Prince, are you in need of aid?” Lady Sif asked with a smile. Loki saw how Thor dismissed Lady Sif with a court nod and smile before focusing on Loki.</p><p>“Father wishes to speak with us, immediately.” Thor said, red cape fluttering behind him as he turned around expecting to be followed. Loki couldn’t believe the arrogance.</p><p>“Another quest so soon. We have just returned, injured might I add. Are we not even allowed any time to deal with our own private matters or heal?” Loki spoke through gritted teeth from his spot next to Sif earning glares from every Asgardian that heard him speak out about the All-father.</p><p>“You seem to always find a way to deal with your private matters, Loki. Whether we are on a quest or not. Heimdall even loses track of you.” Hogun says with a sneer. “He says sometimes he can’t tell where you are at all in all The Nine Realms. I wonder what your private matters could possibly be, that you want it kept secret from both gatekeeper and the All-father?”</p><p>“Well, that is simple, Hogun. It is private.” Loki says with a wide sneering smile.</p><p>“Enough.” Thor bellowed. His eyes showed his disappointment at Loki and his words when he turned back around to look at him. Loki didn’t care. It didn’t matter if Hogun didn’t like how was trying to defend them. He was exhausted, the others even more so and he would not lead his warriors on another quest when they needed to rest and recuperate. It didn’t matter if it meant he wasn’t worthy of the throne, he cared about his men, even if they cared little for him. If Odin wanted them to go on another quest to determine who would take the throne, when Thor was obviously going to be chosen regardless, Loki was going to cast him into the void of space and decree Mother ruler until Thor, pardon his Midgardian, pulled his head out of his ass and started giving a damn about the consequences of his actions. “Brother, do not disrespect the All-father. It will win you no favours with Asgard’s warriors.” Thor criticised.</p><p>“It may not win me their favour, but at least they will have their lives.” Loki said, shaking his head.</p><p>“My Prince, Prince Loki does make a fair point we cannot go on another quest like the last one without time to heal. We will follow you regardless, but we may not return home next time, if we do not heal. Please inform the All-father of that before accepting another quest.” Loki smiled a rue smile for himself before following Thor towards the All-Father throne room.</p><p>“I know you have spent lots of time outside of Asgard while on your travels, but do not act like one of the simpleton races you have come across. The Aesir are better than that. Father rules and protects the Nine Realms. That job will fall to one of us soon and I hope that we can work well together as Adviser and King.” Thor said proudly as he puts a hand to Loki’s shoulder. Loki hides his wince of pain well and smiles at his brother.</p><p>“Brother, I just feel that this is a bit pointless when I do not want the throne and you desire it more than anything.” Loki said. “I like the freedom of moving between the worlds, seeing how our ways differ. The Aesir could learn a thing or two from the other races.” Loki points out. “We could integrate them into our way of life simply and ours into theirs, improving everyone’s lives.”</p><p>Thor laughs are booming as they reach the doors of the throne room. “And, what may I ask, could us Aesir possibly learn from the other races? Take midgardians for example. We find more entertainment in watching them attempt to understand the things we find so simple to grasp.”</p><p>Loki jaw clenched. “Well for one. There is this thing on Midgard called democracy. Some Midgards vote on who will rule them for a period of time. The potential leaders declare what they would do if they had that power and debate, which is a vocal battle. Whoever the people think has better goals and intentions gets voted in.”</p><p>Thor smirks. “Well, if it is a battle of the tongues then you would surely win, brother.”</p><p>Loki blushes at the phrasing despite knowing that Thor didn’t know what he was implying. “Ah, but the people are the ones who have to decide. Someone may have the better intentions but doesn’t have the right goals. And another may have the right goals but the wrong intentions. Who would you choose?” Loki asked stopping Thor from opening the door.</p><p>“The one with the better intention, goals can be fix and reworked.” Thor frowned.</p><p>“That’s what I’m hoping.” Loki smiled. “Your way of handling things Thor, they aren’t always right. Nobody is perfect, please try to remember that when you are King.” Loki released Thor’s hand. “Personally, I’d go with the one with the better goals but bad intentions if I was a Midgardian, through.” Loki said as Thor opened the throne room doors.</p><p>“And why is that?” Thor asked as he walked in first.</p><p>“On Midgard the people check the work of their rulers. If they find flaws or if the rulers break the law, they are punished. The bad intent the leader has is therefore nullified.” Loki said as he moved in behind his brother.</p><p>“I’m glad we live on Asgard where only the worthy can rule.” Thor whispered as they approached the throne where their father sat.</p><p>“Yes, but who decides who is worthy?” Loki whispered in reply before they were close enough for Odin to hear.</p><p>“My sons, kneel before your King.” Thor was on the ground with his head bowed before Odin even asked for them to kneel. Loki, resisting his urge to roll his eyes, kneeled but refused to bow his head unless told. Loki wasn’t happy and wouldn’t hide that fact from his father. Odin had been mostly absent in Loki’s life, preferring to be around Thor instead of Loki. Loki didn’t mind so much as he preferred to stay close to Frigga, learning magic from her until he outgrew her teachings and then to tell her his tales from travels when he got permission to leave from Odin, which was fairly easy. Odin always seemed to want Loki as far away from him as possible which didn’t endear Loki to the man any. So, showing his distaste to Odin sending them out on increasingly difficult and dangerous quests to prove themselves worthy was quite easy for him to do. “You have returned from another quest, please inform me of how it went from each of your persectives, before I give you another.”</p><p>Thor smiled as he lifted his head and retold the quest in all its glory.</p><p>Loki told the honest truth and refused to go on another quest on the grounds that the warriors needed to heal. Loki said the quests were of little importance compared to their lives and he wouldn’t stand by and watch as Odin sent them out again, just to be killed needlessly. He would fight to anyone who tried to make them go on another useless quest to show their worthiness for the throne before the warriors they had chosen to be their advisors were rested and well again.</p><p>Odin glared at Loki and Loki gave an impassive look in return.</p><p>“Well, we now know who is to be taking the throne at least.” Odin said with a smirk even as his eyes still glared. “Thor, we will walk the Weapons Vault and choose a weapon that will be yours to weld. Loki, I will figure out an appropriate punishment for your utter lack of respect for the King of Asgard and the All-Father of all the Nine Realms after we return.” Loki didn’t even care, he’d take the damned punishment.</p><p>Thor bowed his head again, looking respectful.  “Father if I may. I too would refuse another quest if asked. It is as Loki said. The warriors would go into battle in a heartbeat for Asgard but if it is avoidable, they’d prefer to rest so they can be battle ready.” Thor said before lifting his head again. “Please do not punish Loki for this transgression. When I am King, he will be my head adviser and I need him to be able to share his thoughts with me without fear of retribution.” The words were filled with sincerity, as Thor pleaded Loki’s case to Odin.</p><p>Loki never took his eyes off Odin as he assessed Thor. “Is that the desire of the soon to be King?” Loki couldn’t help but hear a bit of bitterness in Odin’s voice. <em>Odin must be feeling inferior to Thor since he’ll out of his job soon. </em>Loki smirked at his thoughts.</p><p>Thor gave a mighty, “Aye!”, in response.</p><p>Odin stood from his seat and walked down the throne steps. “You would have Loki be your head advisor over the old King?” Odin asks.</p><p>“Aye, Father. Loki tends to see things that I often miss. He would suit advisor well as it would still allow him to travel like he prefers without chaining him down. As for you father, you are old, I do not want to put unneeded stress on you. I would like you to live long enough to see you grandchildren and play with them. I fear you wouldn’t be able, if you continue stress yourself with all the worries of Asgard and the rest of the Nine.” Thor says with sympathy. Odin stops in his tracks at Thor’s gentle words. Loki can feel sympathy for his Father, his mind maybe going. It would explain the constant quests that seemed almost made to kill them. Or at least Loki, as extreme heat always seemed to make him ill.</p><p>Odin finally finished his decent of the stairs and told Thor to stand. “Worry about yourself, my son. I will be alright. Now, plans must be prepared for your coronation. We can hold it in a week or two. We will pick out your weapon and then you can go out and celebrate!” Odin smiled wide and patted Thor on the back before guiding him out of the throne room.</p><p>Loki looked over his shoulder and watched them leave before getting up off his knees and dusting them off. “What a wanker.”, Loki said, but unfortunately a guard overheard him.</p><p>“You dare insult the All-Father.”, the guard sneered at Loki.</p><p><em>You would think this guard sees me more a criminal rather than a Prince of Asgard. </em>Loki was quick as always to defend himself. “No, of course not.” Loki bellowed before deflating. “Well, no you would be right to an extent as I did not use it with sincerity. Wanker is a Midgardian term of endearment that means something like charmer.”</p><p>“Really?” The guard asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Yes really. Out of everyone on Asgard, I have visited the place most often. Here, I’ll show you its use in its proper form.” Loki then uses his magic to show an image of two people, a man and a woman.</p><p>The illusion man took the illusion woman’s hand. “My love, you are as beautiful as the light from the Bifrost.” The illusion man then bent down to kiss the illusion woman’s hand.</p><p>In return the illusion woman smiled warmly at the illusion man, before saying in a sweet voice, “Oh Borgard, you are such a wanker.” With a sweep of Loki’s hand the image of the man and woman faded.</p><p>“See, I may not always agree with my Father’s choices, but I would not insult him so plainly in his own throne room.” Loki said sternly, turned around with a final snort of disapproval at the guard, as well as the rest of the guards and servants that stopped to watch the scene, before returning to his rooms and breaking down into a fit of hysterical laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over a week since Thor was royally declared the Crown Prince of Asgard and of the Nine Realms. Since their return and healing, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Thor had been going out to every realm in the Nine to drink and party every day and night.</p><p>Loki on the other hand was taking care of the horse that he had traded during the near the start of last of the King’s testing Quests, after Volstagg’s horse could not continue. Loki gave Volstagg his horse after this one bucked Volstagg off. Loki couldn’t help but smirk at the memory. This horse did not like Volstagg one bit if them throwing him into a pill of her manure was anything to go by.</p><p>“Was bucking Volstagg your way was telling him he needs to lose weight? If so, your message has surely fallen on deaf ears, my friend.” Loki told the horse as he finished healing the last of the horse’s wounds. The horse shook her head from where she stood and snorted as if to say, ‘Well, at least I tried to do something about it. Not my fault if he doesn’t listen.’ Loki chuckled at his imagined response of the horse.</p><p>“What are you chuckling at?” Loki was surprised to see Sif in the stables at the horse’s stall door.</p><p>The prince quickly patted the horse before exiting the stall. “Nothing Sif. It was just a memory is all.” Loki said as he leaned against the stall door once he exited in the most causal way he could manage. The horse came up behind Loki and poking her head out over his shoulder curious to see what got Loki to rush and make himself presentable.</p><p>Sif pinched her lips together. “Does it have anything to do with the new trend among lovers to call each other by the Midgardian phrase, wanker, perhaps?” Loki had a grin split his face.</p><p>“No, I was thinking of Volstagg being thrown by this girl, but really, it became a trend already?” Loki grin softened as he looked at Sif who stood with crossed arms. “Oh Sif, lighten up.”</p><p>Sif gave Loki a small glare that was softened by the tiny smile Loki could see playing on her lips. “What does it actually mean?” Sif asked.</p><p>Loki tilted his head and gave a fake grimace before smiling again. “Let’s just say that you should probably not say it to a Midgardian unless you want to gravely insult them. I’m going to enjoy watching the fallout once they figure it out.”</p><p>Sif uncrossed her arms before shouting in outrage. “Loki! You shouldn’t have. The lovers of Asgard will come for your head.” She gave him a disheartened look. Loki narrowed his eyes at her but kept his smile.</p><p>“You thought it funny just a moment ago.” Loki reminded Sif as the horse leaned her head down encouraging Loki to pet her which he obliged.</p><p>“That was before I found out people have been insulting each other. What will happen if someone goes down to Midgard and actually says it to someone there. The Midgardians will be furious and may kill them.” Sif sighed at Loki. “You have to stop these antics of yours Loki. It does you no favours.”</p><p>Loki let his smile fall. “Now you’re sounding like Thor. And for the record, most Humans wouldn’t kill over such a comment Sif. They would be mad and might give you a slap or a good punch in the face but not kill. And, if the great and all powerful <em>Aesir</em> cannot handle a hit or two from an angry Midgardian, maybe they will learn to not insult other races to their bloody faces.” The horse seemed to snort in agreement.</p><p>Sif looked pained. “Is that what this is about?”</p><p>Loki looked almost devastated but turned his eyes away from Sif. “I didn’t see you disagreeing with them.”</p><p>Sif rubbed her forehead. “Look, you know I only care about a person’s ability to hold their own in a fight, however that’s not the belief of the majority of Asgardians.”</p><p>“Well maybe it should be.” Loki gave her a pointed look.</p><p>Sif looked exasperated. “Loki.”</p><p>“Haldor, thought so.” Loki said knowing the moment the words left his mouth that it was starting an argument.</p><p>Sif eyes hardened as Loki expected. “Do not bring him into this.”</p><p>“Well, he was my friend too you know.” Loki declared straightening himself to face Sif.</p><p>“And it was you who got him killed!” Sif said harshly, before softening her eyes at her words. “I, Loki.” Sif sighed. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t your fault. It’s just, you broke up with Lorelie and then she set her rage on me and Haldor. What was I supposed to think? That there wasn’t a reason for that? I mean you left for a full decade after his funeral.”</p><p>Loki hid most of his hurt as he always did when it came to Sif, only letting the surface of it show. “You were supposed to think I was grieving my friend after my ex-lover killed him in jealousy. Lorelie was only dating me to learn how I do magic, Sif. That was why I dumped her, not because of any other reason. What was <em>I</em> supposed to do? Let her use me like that? I found a journal full of notes on some of my spells, not that she could figure out how to actual do any of them without guidance.” Loki run his hands through his hair. “And I left because you kept looking at me like I was the one that enchanted him to slit his own throat and not Lorelie. Like everyone else. How was I to blame for her actions, Sif?” He finally looked Sif in the eyes once more. “He was my best friend and I had to watch as he did it, like you. So why are you the only one allowed to feel anything about it, just because you had feelings for him?” Loki asked Sif sincerely, voice full of pain, even if his eyes didn’t show how close to crying he was. “I knew him better than anyone, yet I’m the one that was told I wasn’t allowed to grieve.”</p><p>Sif closed her eyes. “You are Loki. Just. Can we just move on to another topic, please?” Sif voice was strained. Sif focused her eyes on the horse. “What are you planning on naming her?”</p><p>Loki sighed, just dropping the subject as he himself didn’t want to continue with it when it brought up so many memories. “Signa(see-ner) or Signy(see-nee), since she was always the first horse in the group to warn us of danger by rearing.” The horse neighed at the suggestion. “And it seems she approves of Signa.” Loki smiled at Signa’s happy neighing, before focusing back on Sif. “But what are you even doing here Sif? I doubt it was to lecture me on my trickster ways.” Loki gave her a once over. “I thought you would be having one more day and night of celebration with the rest, over Thor ascending to the throne, before the coronation tomorrow. But you look more like you just came off the training grounds.” Loki pointed at the dust on her garments and the full armour Sif wore.</p><p>Sif’s lips twitched. “I needed to train to break up the celebrating. You, however, have not joined us at any of the celebrations. There is talk that you do not agree with the decision.”</p><p>Loki crossed his arms. “Is there? Well, the talk is wrong. Thor will make a great king.” Loki said. “When he is ready.”</p><p>“You don’t think him ready for the throne, Prince Loki?” Sif asked, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>“Putting aside his racist tendences that extent to the rest of the Aesir, Thor is arrogant, ignorant, greedy, vain, self-centred with little care for others if it conflicts with inflating his own ego.” Loki counted out Thor’s flaws with his fingers as he goes.</p><p>Sif pokes Loki with a finger leaving it on his chest. “The last one not true.” Loki bats it away.</p><p>“Yes, it is Sif. Not only <em>all</em> of that.” Loki uses a circular gesture with his hands to emphasise his point. “But he didn’t even complete half his courses in the learning halls. He is barely a good person, despite all the times I have tried to rectify his attitude towards others, and he is an idiot on top of that as well. Yet the people adore him and praise him for his so called ‘feets’!” Loki is panting by the end of his rant.</p><p>“Loki everyone can’t help but love Thor, if this is just your jealousy-”</p><p>“It’s not! It’s not Sif.” Loki sighs head bowed in his own self-pity. “I just. Sif, I can’t help but feel that he will send the Asgardian Warriors off to battle over his bruised ego and when your body comes back cold, I worry he will not care as much as a friend should.” Loki lifted his eyes just too look away from Sif as she unsuccessfully tries to hide her hurt expression. “Look, I am not saying he wouldn’t care at all.” Loki sighed. “I just think he needs a hundred more years to mature.” Loki looks at her and quirked lips while keeping his sad eyes as he suggests, “New topic?” With Sif stiff nod Loki decides to change the subject back to the celebrations. “So, what are you planning on wearing to continue the festivities?”</p><p>Sif somewhat lightened up again. “Thor has decided that today we should all dress as Midgardians do, to honour the new trend you started.”</p><p>That forces a laugh out of Loki. “Of course, he did.” Loki couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s antics. Sif was right about one thing; Thor was very easy to love.</p><p>Sif started to fidget where she stood in the stable. “It was actually why I originally came to you. I was in need of help on choosing something appropriate for the fun.”</p><p>Loki pressed his lips together. “You need me for fashion advice?” He peered at Sif.</p><p>Sif floundered. “Well as you have spent so much time on Earth, I just thought you would be able to assist me. I can leave if you don’t want to help m-”</p><p>“No, no. I’ll help you Lady Sif.” Loki said with a teasing smile. “What type of attire to you require?”</p><p>Sif smiled at Loki like she used to do when they were kids. Loki loved how it was just on the right side of cheeky. “Well, I need something that is stylish and elegant while still fit for an Asgardian style party.” Sif then grabbed onto both his hands and over exaggerated fake begging. “Please, oh please. You must come to my aid, great and all-knowing on everything Midgardian, Prince Loki of Asgard, Son of Odin, the master trickst-”</p><p>“Okay, okay. My ego doesn’t need to be stroked that much.” Loki said, letting himself go back into how he used to be with Sif so easily when they didn’t end up back on the heavier topics, pushing her away playfully. Sif laughed light heartily, happy herself for things to finally feel like they used to between them, even if just for a moment.</p><p>Loki walked around her slowly with a put-on puzzled expression. “Now, there is just so many options to choose from.” Loki flicked his fingers and Sif was dress in a old medieval royal dress that was big and heavy. Loki in solidarity changed himself to match though he dressed himself up in a bard’s clothes instead. “Medieval Queen looks lovely on you.”</p><p>Sif groaned. “I think this is heavier than some of the armour I’ve fought in.”</p><p>Loki smirked. “Probably. Maybe, something a little more modern.” With a flick of his hand, Sif and him were was dressed up in a full punk rock get-up, with spikes, high platform leather boots and mohawk too. Loki materialised a mirror.</p><p>Sif pointed at her head. “This better not be permanent.” She gave Loki a hard look.</p><p>Loki put his hands up and leaned away from her slightly. “Oh, no. It’s just an illusion. Trust me I’ve learnt my lesson when it comes to cutting people’s hair . There is an old Midgardian woman that still hits me every time she sees me.”</p><p>Sif smirks. “Serves you right for messing with a ladies hair.” Loki nods in halve sincerely.</p><p>“It’s more just that she hits really hard for an old lady. Anyway, she’s playing as a common Buddhist nun. So, in my defence, she is supposed to be bald.” Loki said with a flick of his wrist Sif and himself were bald and dressed in traditional Buddhist attire.</p><p>“Buddhist?”, Sif asked.</p><p>“Buddhism is a religion on Earth, Buddhist is a follower of that faith.” Loki said.</p><p>Sif gave a puzzled look. “But I thought they all worshiped us there?”</p><p>Loki shook his head. “No. See, we’re considered part of Old Norse Mythology. Some Pagans still worship us but it’s not everyone. A large portion of Human’s don’t even worship any Gods they just go about their life expecting nothing when they die. Or they expect an afterlife but don’t believe there are beings in charge of it. It’s egotistical to believe they would still believe in ‘Gods’ such as ourselves when we have given them nothing in return since before the end of the Great Wars of the Realms.” Loki said in a tone that matter of fact. “Still, that’s not what we were doing. We were playing dress up and you do not suit being bold, so let’s not have you dressed up as a Buddhist nun.”</p><p>With a flick of Loki’s hand, they were dressed in simple smart-casual style. Sif was in skinny jeans, simple top, boot heels and leather jacket while her hair was down in loose curls. Loki was in much the same, but he worn smart dress shoes and his hair was left short but fluffy.</p><p>Sif looked at herself. “I like this one.”</p><p>Loki tilted his head. “I thought you wanted glamourous. This is a bit too casual for that.”</p><p>Sif had her eyes on Loki. “I believe I said elegant.”</p><p>Loki flicked his wrist. “Did you? I can’t remember.” Sif and him where in fancy evening wear. Loki was in a black suit mixed with a black shirt, a gold waist coat and green tie. Sif on the other hand was dressing a glittering silver dress with a tasteful slit up her right leg to just above the knee, heels the perfect height so her feet didn’t hurt and her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. “See, now that is fit for an Asgardian party. You’ll capture everyone’s eyes tonight if you dress like that.” Loki smiled at Sif from where he leaned once more against Signa’s stall door, just now dressed in fancier clothes.</p><p>“Well.” Sif looked at herself. “Wow.” Loki chuckled at the expression he saw on Sif’s face through the mirror.</p><p>“All I’ve done is bring the lady out in you, <em>Lady</em> Sif.” Loki said honestly. Sif walked up to Loki, her cheeky bright smile on her face like always used to be when they were just children, playing together.</p><p>“Well, you don’t look too bad yourself, <em>Prince</em> Loki.” Sif gave Loki a quick once over with her eyes. “You look like quite the gentleman.” Sif said and Loki could help but Flash her a quick smile. Sif down at her state with an inquisitive look. “Could you perhaps blend the two? Asgradian and Midgardian I mean.”</p><p>Loki gave her a wide eyed look but nodded. “Yeah, sure.” With a flick of his wrist once more he changed what she was wearing yet again. He kept the silver design of the dress, shortening it to the length of a skirt but kept it a little longer at the back and added boots shoes as he did with the casual outfit, but they were golden in colour to match the armour he added to her attire and the leggings he added to the look. The end result made her look loke the beautiful Goddess of War she was. She looked down astonished, before looking at Loki with a smile then frowned. Loki kept himself in the suit not changing with her this time.</p><p>“Why haven’t you changed?” Sif asked Loki who started to look awkward.</p><p>“Lady Sif what I’d choose to wear many would consider barbaric.” Loki said rubbing his neck as he looked down. “I’ve worn it many times on Midgard without problem through the centuries, but I’d not want you to think any less of me.” Sif crossed her arms before giving him a looked he remembered from when they were just kids and the warriors told her she couldn’t be one. Or when Loki had goaded her into learning how to make pocket dimensions, just so she could have more weapons at her disposal in a fight. She was unhappy with being tricked to the point she made Loki swear not to lie to her again which he did happily.</p><p>“Show me.” Loki could smile at the tone. Instead he showed her. Loki change into a sleeveless, long, dark leather jacket like that of common Asgardian wear, except the jacket had no shoulder pads, and had marbled fur encircle the neck and acting as the jackets labels and hood. He had on simple black leather biker-like trousers held up with a green belt with a gold buckle. He forego upper a top or body armour and only had basic leather forearm armour leaving his upper arms bare. He topped the outfit off with army boots leaving his semi short hair puffy. It was first time in a while Loki didn’t feel like he had to dress or act like the proper prince and more like himself in what felt like forever for him. Sif fierce look faded into a shocked expression. “Oh.” She shook herself out of her stupor. “I wouldn’t have expected that you would, um, wear that.”</p><p>Loki gave her a chuckle. “Lady Sif, when have I acted as anyone expected.”</p><p>“I just thought you’d wear more, I suppose.” Sif finally said uncomfortably as she didn’t avert her eyes from his torso.</p><p>“You know I’ve always worn less. I feel the heat.” Loki smile dropped. “I’ll change if it-”</p><p>“No, no. It suits you. You should wear it more often.” Sif quickly</p><p>The two really should have been paying more attention to Signa as, with a snort, Signa had kicked the stall door, hard, causing Loki to bump into Sif. He barely managed to catch them both, saving them from falling straight to the ground with a hand catching onto the stall door. Signa snorted again and shook her head at the two Asgardians.</p><p>Loki checks Sif over. “You okay? Nothing’s broken or anything, is it?”</p><p>Sif quickly pushes away from Loki and straightens her clothes. “Yes, no. I’m fine, Loki.” Loki quickly let go of Sif in response, both looking away awkwardly.</p><p>Loki gave a small chuckle. “Signa must be saying you’re late for you party, Sif.” Signa nips Loki on his shoulder with her teeth. “Ouch! Don’t bite me.” Loki told Signa who just snorted in reply. Sif gave a small smile in return.</p><p>“You could also come Loki. Maybe try and charm The Warriors Three to you. We’re going to Midgard to finish the night, maybe you could think of joining us there? I know Thor would like to see you there.” Sif said as she put her arms behind her back.</p><p>Loki however narrowed his eyes at her words. “I doubt I could charm those three to me even if I was born a carbon copy of Thor. And what are you going to Earth for?” Loki asked Sif.</p><p>Sif was surprised at Loki’s quick change of tone. “I didn’t think we needed permission to have a bit of fun on one of the Nine Realms.” Sif said voice going hard, gearing up for yet another fight with Loki.</p><p>Loki’s voice grew cold like ice. “You know, every time I actually think you might get what I mean, Sif, you just turn around and prove me wrong.”</p><p>“Loki-” Sif starts to say. But Loki quickly cut her off.</p><p>“Good-bye, Sif. I hope you enjoy mocking the Midgardians with Thor.” Loki makes a portal under her feet and wipes his hand up, teleporting Sif to an empty room in the castle. Loki sighed before rubbing his forehead.</p><p>When Sif was gone, Signa headbutted Loki back with a force that nearly had him toppling over again. “Hey, do you mind? I’m trying to wallow in self-pity here.”</p><p>Signa headbutted him again.</p><p>“Look, I know what you trying to tell me. It’s just we’d never work, okay.” Loki sits down on the stables floor in front of Signa’s stall, not caring for the clothes he wore, he could clean it easily. “I’m me, Loki Silvertongue, the one person that could convince a person that an inferno was nothing more than a light shower and she’s attracted to Thor. Thor, the Thunderer, Crown Prince of Asgard and the Golden boy of the past millennia and a half.” Loki shakes his head as Signa starts chewing on his hair. “I mean, by Asgard, I can’t even have a conversation with her anymore without it dissolving into an argument over something. And not even playful ones like we used too.” Loki let his head fall back and hit the stall door.</p><p>Signa nudged Loki’s head on more with her nose before finally leaving him in his pity and going to eat some grain. “If anything, the fact that the best conversation I’ve had, in the past two decades, is with a horse that is incapable of answering me back, says it all.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sif never even got to tell Loki how wrong he was when she found herself in small mostly disused room in the Asgardian castle. She sighed to herself, feeling like she had just taken two steps back in her friendship with Loki - yet again. She was honestly getting tired being in a constant loop.</p><p>She just couldn’t fix it right with him.</p><p>Sif knew it was her partly her fault. She wasn’t stupid. She pushed him away straight after Haldor died. She just was heartbroken after it she had lost one of her two best friends because of it, it didn’t really matter if she had a small crush on him or not. And Loki never explained why Lorelie even did what she did from his point of view. But in her defence, he just vanished straight after the funeral. Not even Heimdal could find him for <em>a whole decade</em> until he popped up in Heimdal’s sight again, out of nowhere.</p><p>Loki worried Sif during that time more than anything. She thought he had ended it all himself for the longest time and his body was just lying somewhere, waiting to be found rotten. But then he just pops up and says, “Hi, sorry I’ve been gone so long. I’m finally ready to return home now that I’ve cried all my manly tears away. Oh! Odin wants us to go on multiple quests over two decades to see I am worthy to be king together. Yay!” Like it was nothing. Sif just couldn’t pretend that his absence didn’t hurt her, because it did. She may have initially pushed him away, but that didn’t mean she wanted him completely out of her life.</p><p>And when Loki was gone, Thor was there.</p><p>It was Thor that helped her mend herself back together after two of the most important people in her life had left her. One through death, the other through being shunned one too many times by the people that were supposed to show him respect for his station in life, yet never did.</p><p>It <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>And she knew she just said what she did about Haldor, to make him drop the subject as quickly as possible. She never even thought that Lorelie could have been using Loki to figure out the way he uses magic so she could be as good as him too. It was no secret that Loki was far more powerful than he let anyone else believe. Sif just saw proof of that, as she never even knew Loki could teleport people to other locations at will and she was his friend since childhood, his even before she was Thor’s friend. She just never assumed Lorelie was using him like that but then again Sif would have, if she was thinking with her head. Sif just thought that Loki dumped her because he liked another and Lorelie assumed Sif was the person Loki desired and took it out on her. Lorelie said that was it.</p><p>And she never wanted Loki to think he couldn’t grieve for Haldor.</p><p>Sif sighed as she let her thoughts consume her until she was nearly on the brink of tears. She scarcely managed to pull herself together enough so that the make-up Loki’s magic applied wouldn’t smudge before she was out the room and searching for festivities. However, on her way to the banquet hall, Sif was stopped by Figga.</p><p>“Oh my, Lady Sif. You look wonderful, I am sure Prince Thor will notice your intentions towards him tonight.” Frigga said with mirth in her voice. Sif blushes a little at the queens words, but then the queen notices the slight redness in Sif’s eyes. “Tell me Sif, what troubles you tonight of all nights when you should be celebrating with Thor and the others?” Frigga asks as she guided Sif to an alcove for some privacy.</p><p>“It is nothing Frigga.” Sif said before looking into the queen’s eyes and then changing her mind with a deep breath. “It’s, well, it’s my friendship with Loki. I just can’t seem to fix it with him no matter what I do. Every time we talk now, we can’t go more than thirty minutes at most without an argument breaking out between us and I don’t know what to do to even begin to fix it.” Sif tells the queen.</p><p>Frigga nodded solemnly. “I see. Well Sif, I’m sure you will find a way to fix it with each other. You were always riling each other up as kids I’m sure this phase will pass in your relationship.” Frigga rubbed Sif’s arms in comfort.</p><p>Sif gave the queen a pained look. “I don’t know if it will this time.” Sif intrusted honestly.</p><p>Frigga sighed and hugged the women, hushing her as she went. “There, there Sif. It will be okay.” Frigga released the maiden from her arms. “Now Lady Sif. I don’t tend to speak out against my sons but Loki’s attitude as of late has been increasingly worrying too me.” Frigga confided in Sif. “Ever since he came back from his time galivanting across the cosmos, who even knows where, it seems he has an even madder look in his eyes then he did before.” Frigga tells the Lady Sif. “I worry he’s not the same Loki that left 30 years ago.”</p><p>Lady Sif hangs on to the queen’s every word.</p><p>Frigga sighs and shuts her eyes as bracing herself for the words she’s about to say. “He may have changed so much that not even you, Lady Sif, want your friendship to recover and as his mother, I would completely understand.”</p><p>Lady Sif listened to the queen’s words and processed them. If Loki’s own mother was scared over the state of her own son’s mind so much, maybe there was little support Sif could give other than being there for Loki until she reaches her breaking point or him his. It was the least she could do for her old friend, as Frigga’s words were at least partly true. Sif didn’t feel like Loki and her even had a friendship anymore. Sif gave a little nod. “Thank you, Queen Frigga. You have given me a lot to think about.”</p><p>Frigga smiled gratefully, like she was happy that someone had finally listened to her concerns about her wayward son. “Well, if that is all. You should find Thor and show him your attire. He will be throwing you compliments left, right and centre.”</p><p>Frigga waved her good-bye to Lady Sif and watched, with her slightly glowing blue eyes, as the Lady entered the banquet hall, before going to her and her husband’s bedchambers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki guided his mother over the throne room as the people cheered out for the joyous occasion. They were both wearing their royal approved ceremonial clothes as they took their place on the steps of the throne where Odin sat, regal as ever, Gungnir in hand. Loki would have protested to wearing such as head piece if his mother didn’t beg him to instead of making a fuss on ‘Thor’s big day!’ <em>‘Let all the realms know what I do for you brother. After you are King, I will nag you until you yeild, so I never have to wear such a gaudy thing again. A trickster can’t trick if they can’t choose when they are seen and in this bloody thing, everyone knows I’m devilish.’ </em>Loki smirked at his thoughts.</p><p>Then the crowd erupted shouting their glee as Thor entered the throne room, Hammer in hand. Thor even flips Mjölnir to show off. Loki rolls his eyes even as he smirks at Thor’s behaviour. Loki had to admit, that Thor would be a catch as long as someone puts in the effort to rein him in.</p><p>Loki doesn’t think that Lady Sif should have to deal it however. Maybe, let someone else break Thor’s bad habits first before Lady Sif takes her place at Thor’s side. Thor just needs to look up to see that Lady Sif is practically begging for Thor to return her interest and would make a wonderful Queen to help him rule, as long as he gives her a chance to show him her love. Loki thought he surely was a sorry fool, if he just wanted Sif to be happy, as he watched her shake her head at Thor’s showboating, warm smile on her face, from his place beside her.</p><p>Finally, Thor reached the foot of the throne steps. He smiles bright and wide at Odin, before taking off his stupid looking winged helmet and kneeling before the All-Father. <em>‘Seriously, we need to remove these awful things from ceremonies. Make them completely against the law.’ </em>Loki was already planning his first council meeting agenda list and the helmets are the number one priority. <em>‘It’s for the next generation. We suffered, so they didn’t have to.’ </em>Loki thought as Odin stood from the throne.</p><p>Odin lifted Gungnir and held it as it fell to the ground commanding silence in the throne room from the people. “Thor Odinson. My heir. My first born.” Odin voice is wet with tears at the last phrase however Loki notices Frigga face turn cold for just an instance at the mention of first born. It was almost like she had hatred in her eyes, but it vanished as soon as it came, and she was back to being the perfect smiling mother.</p><p>Loki was actually surprised to such an emotion in his mother’s eyes. Loki had only saw them filled with pride as he excelled in the magic and the mystic arts like she did. Not once has he ever seen pure hatred flash through her eyes. It was like she absolutely despised Odin’s first born. Loki was understandably confused but made sure to hid it well. He would pull Sif aside into the mirror dimension so they would fully be away from Heimdal’s eyes and ears. It was about time he showed her it anyway. Maybe it would help mend whatever relationship they could salvage from the mess of the last few decades.</p><p>“So long entrusted with the mightly hammer Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, it’s power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or a tool to build.” Odin continued his speech. “’Tis a fit companion for a King. I have, defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning.” Loki didn’t even understand that part of the bloody speech. Odin did have a father called Bor before him, so it was just an utter lie… unless Thor taking the throne, instantly gives him the knowledge of every king of Asgard that there has ever been, which is incredibly unlikely.</p><p>Loki mostly zoned out for the rest of Odin’s ridiculously long over winded speech, until he is pulled from his distracting thoughts by a sense of cold from his magical barriers. <em>‘Someone is where they’re not supposed to be.’ </em>Loki didn’t know how to interrupt the ceremony without being rude, plus Loki trusted the guards to handle such an occurrence. Plus its not like Heimdal didn’t see and hear them so, Loki felt confident that all was well handled.</p><p>“Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”, Odin asked.</p><p>“I swear.”, Thor answered.</p><p>“Do you swear to preserve the peace?”, Odin asked.</p><p>“I swear.”, Thor answered.</p><p>“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?”, Odin asked.</p><p>“I swear!”, Thor answered lifting his hammer as he smiles at the last declaration that he needed to make.</p><p>“Then, on this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you-” Odin cuts himself off. Loki is a little concerned as the guards that normally petrol the Weapons Vault have not appeared to move for a few minutes from within his barrier. Odin simply says, “Frost Giants.” And Loki knew whole world was about to turn to shit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Odin, Thor and Loki examined the damage to the Weapons Vault. There were two dead guards and three dead Jotuns.</p><p>Loki thought it was a waste of good life for both of them.</p><p>“The Jotun’s must pay for what they’ve done!”, Thor said as he glared at the frost.</p><p>“They have paid, with their lives.”. Odin said as he stared at the Casket of Ancient Winters. Loki as always felt the urge to touch it, hold it and keep it safe. He tried to ignore it, he didn’t need another beating like the one Odin gave him when he was a child, even if he could beat the old man now. “The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well.” Loki could help but think that the Casket wasn’t safe in Odin’s hands.</p><p>“All is well?”, Thor asked his tone angry. “They broke into the Weapon’s Vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-” Odin cut Thor off.</p><p>“They didn’t.”</p><p>“Well, I want to know why!”, Thor said even louder.</p><p>“I can tell you that.” Loki started. “It’s because you never should have taken it in the first place. I mean do you even know what the Caskets cultural rela-” Thor and Odin turned on Loki with glares. Loki took the hint and shut his mouth.</p><p>“I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns regarding the Casket, so hold your tongue.” Loki considered sticking out his tongue and physically holding it but thought it wouldn’t be appreciated.</p><p>“He just broke your truce! They know you are vunerable!”, Loki distracted himself from the argument by examining the area trying to figure out the most important question, how did they even get in? As he went he discovered something rather unsettling about the nature of the attack and went through the list of suspects, the very short list of suspects of only two people in all of Asgard. Himself and Heimdal, as only he was known to be able to bypass the gatekeepers senses openly and only Heimdal’s eyes and ears where said to be everywhere and no one would suspect that man of anything like treason as he is loyal to Asgard through and through. The problem is, that Loki <em>didn’t </em>let the Jotun’s into the Vault so who the bloody hel did? This was to setting Loki up as a traitor to Asgard.</p><p>And Loki knows it would work.</p><p>The people already look at him funny. Stare at him. Judge his every move. No one, not a single soul in Asgard will think that he didn’t have something to do with the Jotun break in. Loki could even imagine the thoughts they had running through their heads. It is commonly known that he was one of the best sorcerers Asgard had seen to date, and it was – rightly – suspected he outmatched Frigga, he had nearly full unlimited access to the Weapons Vault with no supervision needed, he was a known to trick and lie to people for various reasons, he had a motive that would be commonly accepted as him wanting the throne himself and to top it all off he was quite open with this views on how the Aesir treat other races outside Asgard.</p><p>Loki looked like the prime suspect and, if Loki was on the outside looking in, he would already have a suspect like that locked up and interrogated about the crime. The only thing that’s saving Loki from the same fate is that he is a Prince of Asgard, even if his status doesn’t mean much to the people, it’s giving him a little protection.</p><p>Loki plans to use it for all it’s worth.</p><p>“What action would you take?”</p><p>“March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they’ll never dare try to cross our borders any.” Loki as always felt a bit of disgust at the prospect. He remembered his time in Germany well and couldn’t help but compare, but with his new knowledge he made sure not to say anything that would jeopardise his position.</p><p>“You’re thinking only as a warrior.” Loki wanted to roll his eyes. <em>Finally he sees what I’ve been telling them all along. That Thor isn’t ready yet.</em></p><p>“This was an act of war!”, Thor glared at Odin.</p><p>“It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail.” Odin pointed told Thor.</p><p>“Look how far they got!” Thor tried again.</p><p>“We will find the breach in our defences and it will be sealed.”, Odin declared.</p><p>Thor’s eyes hardened. “As King of Asgard-”</p><p>“But you’re not King! Not yet.” Loki swear he saw a hint of glee pass over Odin’s face.</p><p>Thor in his anger stormed off, leaving Loki and Odin alone in the Weapon’s Vault. Loki sighed at his brother’s behaviour. Loki just wanted Thor to grow up, Loki noticed Odin leaving. “Wait! Father, I think I know where the breach in our defences are.” Loki quickly walked to catch up to Odin who stood on the steps of the vault.</p><p>Odin kept his back to Loki as he held onto Gungnir in his hand. “Oh, and where is that?”</p><p>“I think we have a traitor among us.” Loki said even as he was scared of Odin’s reaction of what he was going to say. “Someone as set this up to make it look like I did it. I fear they have it out to divide the House of Odin.” Loki continued even as he saw his father pull out a large oval gem from his pocket. “If they can turn Thor against me, they could find a way into his seat of advisors.”</p><p>Odin turned around to face Loki as he placed the gem on Gungnirs end. “Loki you have always been a smart boy.” Loki felt a bit of pride at his father’s words even as fear started to creep into his chest. It was the first compliment Odin had ever really given him and with the cruel smile that marred his face Loki couldn’t help but think it wasn’t being made with love. “You are so much like your mother, its revolting.”</p><p>Anger flared within him. “You leave mother out of this! Have you hurt her too? Perhaps that’s why she’s so docile to your decisions towards me. She’s the Queen of Asgard! The people won’t stand by and-”</p><p>“Oh! Not Frigga.” Loki paused in his anger in shock. “I mean your mother, her sister that monster fucking wench. She was out of her mind marrying Laufey and spawning you.” Odin strolled down the stairs until he was in front Loki. Loki’s eyes wanted to flicker to the Casket but Loki restrained himself, in fear of taking his eyes off of Odin. Odin’s eyes held a mad look. “But then I took Asgard, I stole the Casket from them as well and when I killed her and found you I just thought what a marvellous idea making you become the downfall of Jotunheim.”</p><p>“You’re-” Loki saw the wicked glee in Odin’s eyes. “Oh shit. You’re telling the truth. I’ll kill you!” Loki glared as he started to march closer to Odin. He felt the gentle touch of Gungnir’s tip just a moment too late and his eyes were engulfed in black before being it turned into a blue that covered his natural green colour.</p><p>Odin chuckled. “Oh but I’m your father.” Odin eyes brightened as he got an idea. “Hey! Now there’s an idea.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sif came into the banquet hall and saw the mess that Thor made. Sarcastically, Sif asked, “Redecorating, are we?”</p><p>Volstagg gestured to the up-turned table and the food that scattered the ground. “What’s this?” Volstagg looked hurt over the wasted food.</p><p>“I told you, they’d cancelled it.”, Hogun told Volstagg.</p><p>“We just thought you, were being your normal cheery self.” Fandral added.</p><p>Volstagg when he got closer to the food looked like he was standing over the corpse of a child. “All this food. So innocent. Just cast to the ground. Breaks the heart!” Volstagg then went to find a cheese board.</p><p>Sif would have chuckled at her friends antics it wasn’t such a gloomy scenario. Sif saw Loki and avoided his gaze. She was angry again over Loki just sending her away still. She wouldn’t give him any attention until she’s done sulking. She barely pays any mind to Loki and Thor’s discussion. Loki’s probably trying to convince Thor that its not a big deal that the coronation was postponed a bit until the hole in the defences are found and sealed. She does notice he seems more squirrelly through since she last saw him. She faintly hears as Loki says, “There is nothing you can do about that without defying Father.” As soon as the words left Loki’s mouth Sif paid more attention to the brothers she saw <em>The Look</em>. The ‘I’m gonna be a bullhead idiot look.’ Loki told him to stop and Sif started to wonder what the hell they were talking about.</p><p>“Yes, there is.”</p><p>“No, no, no. I know that look.”</p><p>Thor stood up and turned around to face Loki. Thor told his beliefs like they were facts. “That’s the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.” Sif had a terrible feeling about were his thoughts had headed</p><p>Meanwhile in Loki’s mind, he wanted to rip his hair out. “Thor, it’s madness.” <em>Yes! How come you can’t tell I’m being controlled? I saw my eyes in a mirror on my way here and they’re blue! Do you not know my eye colour after all these years?</em></p><p>Volstagg stopped cutting a piece of cheese as he overheard Loki's body. “Madness? What sort of madness?”</p><p>Loki heard his body quickly replied to Volstagg, “No. It’s nothing, Thor was merely making a jest.”</p><p>“The safety of our realm is no jest. We’re going to Jotunheim.” Thor declared to the room.</p><p>“What?” Fandral laughed immediately thinking it a joke.</p><p>Back with Sif, she quickly became serious, she tried not to think about Loki telling her about Thor going to war over his own ego and focused on the situation at hand. “Thor, of all of the laws of Asgard, this is the one you must not break.”</p><p>Fandral also put forward his worries. “This isn’t like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lighting and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. Or even like the quests we have been doing the past 2 decades, though the last few may be a good baseline for how badly it could go. This is Jotunheim.”</p><p>Volstagg, for once, shows the right response in Loki's opinion. “If the Frost Giants don’t kill you, your father will.”</p><p>Thor however ignored the words of his would-be advisors and instead started sprouting tales. “My father fought is way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers.”</p><p>Merciful, intelligent Sif came to the rescue, at least that was Loki’s opinion. Sif wouldn’t let Thor do anything stupid. “It is forbidden!”</p><p>Sif just wanted Thor to think clearly. She’d go with him if he was determined, someone had to keep him safe other than go along with his ways all the time. She’d be another voice of reason for Thor to listen too, since obviously he wasn’t listening to Loki.</p><p>Loki in his mind prison listened as Thor – idiot, stupid, self-centred, Thor – just chuckled. “My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?” Thor walked over to the Warriors Three first. “Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?”</p><p>Fandral tilted his head. “You helped a little.”</p><p>“Who led you into the most glorious of battles?”</p><p>Hogun responded, “You did.”</p><p>Thor went to Volstagg. “And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?”</p><p>Volstagg giggled. “You did.”</p><p>Thor clapped him on the back. “Yes!” Thor then moved onto Sif. “And who proved wrong all that scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever know?” Loki watched as Sif looked a little furious with Thor but still smiled as he gave his warriors encouragement to go to their death.</p><p>“I did.” Sif said full attention on Thor. Loki wanted to make his body do something anything with his own will but he couldn’t not unless it helped Odin.</p><p>Thor replied, “True, but I supported you, Sif.” He then walked so that he stood in front of his group of friends again. “My friends trust me now, we must do this.” <em>No Sif! Please make him stop! </em>Thor walked back over to Loki. “My friends, we are going to Jotunheim.”</p><p>Loki watched as Sif’s resolved crumbled into a deep sigh after looking Thor in the eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>